


Homestuck Requests! And yes I will fucking do it

by Vivalavidapasta



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, FUCK YOU I DONT CARE IF ITS SPELLED WRONG, Fluff, Gen, I instantly put it as a reader insert cuz I bet you there will be, M/M, Multi, Other, Pls I’m desperate to get over this writing block, Reader Insert, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Tegiri is a fucking nerd and you’re pretty much in control of the whole situation, reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalavidapasta/pseuds/Vivalavidapasta
Summary: Send them in fuckers, I’ll do them either by date or by how interested in doing it I am. Probably gonna be super short lol





	1. Chapter 1

Rules, cuz I’m an unoriginal shit:  
1\. Be really fucking specific unless you want me to have anxiety and fill in the blanks for ya  
1.a: like don’t just pop in like “davekat”, give me more like “davekat, fluff, at least 500 words, no horn touches pls.” DOESNT have to be exactly like that tho  
2\. Just ask bro, I’m open to anything: crack, oc x canon, water sports, whatever. Obviously I’m gonna have warnings in those chapters so yeah  
3\. Pls don’t get upset if I don’t make yours. If I choose not to write it, I’ll tell you why. 

Now get CRACKILACKING LOL


	2. Tegiri x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F/m, Senpai/kohai kink, ruined futons, mutual confusion about alien anatomy
> 
> This was fun to write

“Okay so you want us to roleplay as Senpai and Kohai??” You ask him, sitting down on the futon. You’ve been dating Tegiri for awhile now and it’s been awhile since you’ve had some sweet loving. This is probably your first time with him... and this kink. It’s a bit ridiculous but you think you might be able to pull it off.

“Yes, that’s right.” He answers, taking the katana off from his back. You sigh and try to remember the Kohais of earth anime, always whining and squealing and wanting senpai and shit. You can do that, you can totally do that. You cough into your fist, concealing your laughter before getting into character. 

“oh Senpai! So long have I waited for your tender loving! I’ve waited so long for you to even notice me, Senpai!” You almost wail out, your voice a squirrel pitch. Fuck, god that was awful but he seems to be into it. His cheeks dust teal and he takes a moment to adjust his voice too. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long Kohai, I was so busy saving the world to notice the love of my life returned my feelings. But enough of the past for tonight, I will share my love with you.” You gASP and almost choke trying not to fucking laugh. You hope it looks like you’re just getting emotional instead of mocking. “Y-YEs, Please Senpai! Kiss me!”

He does, a familiar tender kiss on the lips. You slide his jacket off him, placing your hands on his chest afterwards. He’s kinda colder than you so your kisses with him was always interesting but you haven’t felt him up that much. His cooler body feels lovely against yours. You’re feeling a bit devious and decide to slide your hands under his shirt. He moans into the kiss as you r fingers brush over weird bumps on his sides.   
I   
You’re pushed onto the futon. Tegiri unbottons the schoolgirl outfit you’re wearing and reveals your torso. And bra. He stares at it. You wonder why he’s not doing anything when you remember he’s alien and shit. You’re not going to let him cut the only bra of the planet off so you take it off yourself.

“Tegiri? You okay?” You ask out of character, he’s just staring at your boobs. What, he never seen nipples before? No, he hasn’t. “Yeah, it’s just that... well I havent realized how different you really are.” You pout but then you get an idea to get this back on the road. You take his hand, take off his glove and put it on your boob. 

“Please Senpai, it’s so sensitive!” You get back into your Kohai character. He hesitates but goes on to start playing with your breasts with fascination. He takes you by surprise when he takes one into his mouth. You moan out and put a hand on his head as he attacks your chest. 

You pull up his head and kiss him again, much more passionately than earlier. But it’s kinda unfair that you’re topless but he isn’t. You tug on his shirt up his torso and he gets the idea, almost throwing it off. “Kohai, I must be inside of you, I cannot wait any longer.” You bite your tongue, fuck this is so hard to keep serious. “hhhhh, yes Senpai! Please pail me.” He slides off his pants before pulling off that really short skirt. 

It’s your turn to stare at his dick. Holy fuck, what the shit balls is that. It’s like. Fucking tentacle, right out of a hentai. Teal and sopping wet. “W-wow Senpai! OWO sees you’re bulge, what’s that? It’s really... big.” You squint and shoot yourself in your mind. He just tugs at your panties and laughs. “My Kohai is very observant, obviously- where’s your bulge.” You’ve had it, you start laughing hard. After laughing out and wipe a tear from your eye. 

“I don’t have one, just stick your ‘bulge’ in here already babe.” You say, wrapping a leg around his waist and pulling him even closer. His bulge waves in the air before it finds your skin and slides around, trying to find something to slide in. “Mmmmm, Senpai.” You sigh out, the tentacle deliciously rubbing at your clit. You take it and lead it into you. Tegiri hovers over you in one second, face back into your boobs in the other. 

He starts moving and fuck, this is better than human dick. It’s a bit squishy but still is full of muscle. You feel every twitch and pulse inside you, it’s amazing. You hook your legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he moans your name into your boobs.

You wake up the next evening, arms around your naked body on the futon. You groan, get up and yawn. Your body hurts and you feel kinda icky with cum still in your legs. You feel Tegiri move next to you and kiss up your back, the fucking nerd. “Good morning my Kohai.” You laugh freely and lie back down. “I’ve gotta say Tegiri, that was fucking ridiculous. But it was worth it.” You peck him on the lips again.


	3. Sollux x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, fluff!

You blink out the sleep from your eyes, awakened by the feeling of someone petting your head. 

“I fucking swear if you make one bee joke, pun or reference, I will kill you captor.” 

Your boyfriend laughs and hugs you tighter. “Yeah, whatever honey.” You’re about to settle down until you realize that was a bee reference and fuck, you had a good dream. Sigh, oh well.

“You asked for it beeboy!” You yelled dramatically before tickling him as much as much as you can. He laughs but not because he’s ticklish, you get upset and try even harder to no avail. Soon you give up only to get s kiss on your forehead.

“Go back to sleep buzzer bee” he murmurs, a playful mocking tone with a twinge of actual concern in it. You scoff. “More like Queen bee to you, peasant.” You giggle and he hugs you close again. You two bask in the morning light for the rest of the morning.


	4. Author’s note.

Heyyyyyyy

Kay so I’m kinda stuck on the current one I’m making so I’m order to destroy the block, I’m gonna write the next one already. That’s why I made a poll:

https://linkto.run/p/PP5GZ3XN

Please choose one other than what you yourself has requested! 

 

Also note that November there shall be no update to this since I’ll be focusing all my energy on Nanowrimo and Bride of the Pantheon. Thank you for reading!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Smol Hiatus rn sorry! I’ll probably update once I’ve finished chapter 10 of Bride of the Pantheon. sorry for the long wait!!!


End file.
